Holidays with the Weasleys
by Mrs.E.Longbottom
Summary: This story follows Holidays with Hermione, Ron, Hugo and Rose. Story 1- Christmas


It was the night before Christmas and Ron Weasley tiptoed slowly out of his 6 year old daughter's bedroom, it had taken Ron a lot of persuading to get Rose to go to sleep as tomorrow was Christmas! Rose had been jumping up and down on her bed and Ron had to read 5 stories to her before her head finally hit the pillow. On the other side of the corridor Ron's wife Hermione, had just had the same issue instead it was with their son Hugo, who was 4. The two doors shut at the same time, and they turned around to face each other "Is Rose asleep?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Like an angel. Hugo?" He questioned

"Yes, finally!" She replied as he grasped her hand and they tiptoed down the stairs into the living room. They still hadn't wrapped the presents, Hermione liked to do it the muggle way so she had bought everything they needed to do it together. "Ron, you can start on Hugo's I will start to wrap Rosie's"

"Okay" He said quietly before giving Hermione a quick peck on the lips. Ron had a bit of trouble wrapping in the muggle way and kept getting frustrated at himself. "Urgh" Ron sighed

"Ron what's wrong?" Hermione asked

"I just can't wrap in this muggle way!" He exclaimed throwing the wrapping paper down. Hermione had a small smile on her face and scooted over to sit next to Ron.

"Ron love, it's really simple you do it like this" she said while demonstrating on Rose's present "see done"

"Okay, thanks 'Mione. Love you" he said while attempting on Hugo's present.

"I love you too Ron" she said and gave him a quick peck on his lips before returning to her original spot to continue wrapping presents. They worked in silence until finally they were finished wrapping and had a pile of presents on the floor. Ron stood up and put down is hand to help Hermione up, they then worked together to move all of the presents under the tree. Finally they had finished wrapping and Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him passionately he wrapped his arms around her waist and they stood like that for moment. When Hermione drew back "Ron we should probably get to bed, we don't know when the kids will be up" Ron just nodded and took her hand as they walked up the stairs. They tiptoed through the corridor so as to not wake up Rose and Hugo. They walked all the way along until they reached their bedroom, Ron led Hermione in first and shut the door carefully behind him. She was already undressing when he turned around, she was pulling her t-shirt over her head and replacing it with her pyjama top and the same for her bottoms. Ron decided to take of his shirt and sleep topless but change his bottoms. He still had scars on his chest from the war that happened so many years ago. Hermione did too of course, she still and 'Mudblood' scarred into her arm. She had tried everything to get rid of it but nothing helped.

Ron moved towards Hermione and kissed her full on the mouth, her hands wrapped into his hair and they fell down on to the bed. Ron pulled away and mumbled "Hermione Jean Weasley, you are beautiful and don't let anyone tell you otherwise" he noticed she had a sideways glance at her 'Mudblood' scar "I don't care that your muggle-born, we have been over this and Bellatrix is dead. Don't you worry love. I will protect you and our children." She silenced him by putting her lips to his and saying in between kisses "I…..love…you". She pulled away suddenly and Ron wrapped his arms around her as they fell blissfully asleep.

_Next Morning_

Ron and Hermione woke up the next morning by Rose and Hugo jumping up and down on them screaming "Mummy, Daddy wake up! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Ron groaned and Hermione yawned

"Morning….Kids" She threw the covers of herself and sat up on the bed she then gave her kids each a kiss on the cheek. Ron then did the same.

"COME ON COME ON MUM, DAD I WANT TO GET PRESENTS" Rose shouted at the top of her lungs as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"Fine we are coming!" Ron yawned again. Rose and Hugo ran out of the room screaming, as Ron turned to his wife and gave her a kiss. "Forgot to say morning love, what time is it?"

"Morning, it is unfortunately 6" She replied with a sigh. "Better than last year though! We should go Ron" She got up off the bed than walked out of the room to the stairway where the kids were waiting excitedly. Ron joined them a minute later. "Ok all together then" They all held hands at the top of the stairs and together they walked down the stairs. Rose and Hugo caught sight of the tree nearer the bottom so they let go of their parent's hands and ran down the stairs shrieking. Ron laughed under his breath. Ron and Hermione walked down the remainder of the steps then sat on the sofa opposite the tree.

"Okay Rose and Hugo, you can both start opening your presents now!" Ron said to his kids. Ron and Hermione just sat and watched as the kids ripped open the wrapping paper and the look of wonder on their faces as they opened them. It was moments like this that reminded Ron and Hermione why they had kids. Soon the kids had opened all their presents and it was Ron and Hermione's turn.

"I'll go first" Hermione said and she handed Ron a parcel that looked like a book. He shook it and it made no noise.

"JUST OPEN IT" Rose shrieked, Ron and Hermione laughed but Ron gave in. He ripped the wrapping paper off the neatly wrapped present to reveal a photo album. The album had Ron and Hermione engraved on the front in swirly writing and it had black leather. On the front there was a photo of Ron and Hermione on their wedding day. He flicked through the next few pages that were filled with photos from their Hogwarts days till now.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked curiously. As Ron realised he hadn't said much in the past few minutes as he had been too busy looking at the photo album.

"It's perfect. Thank you 'Mione it's amazing." He said and gave her a big grin. He would properly thank her later. "Now it's your turn!" Ron said and handed her a parcel in the shape of a box, like one you would normally see an engagement ring in.

"Ron you're not proposing to be again are you?" She asked with a giggle. Ron shook his head saying no but gave her a smile again. She unwrapped the parcel delicately with care. After the paper it revealed a small leather box, Hermione opened up the box to show a ring. She looked closely at the ring and saw that it had 'Swish and flick' engraved on it. She grinned and looked up to her husband who was watching her intently. 'Thank you, I love you' she mouthed to him. 'Love you too' he mouthed back. Hermione gazed down at the ring and a tear escaped the corner of her eye. Ron picked up the box and took the ring out, he placed it carefully on the finger next to her engagement and wedding rings. "Okay kids, time to go get ready to go to Grandpa and Grandma Molly's" Hermione announced and the kids cheered. They ran up the stairs to their rooms to get ready. Hermione and Ron stayed down stairs to clean up. "Thank you Ron, I love you" she said to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Love you too" Ron replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent down and kissed her passionately on the mouth, saying thank you for his gift properly. "As much as I would love to stay and kiss you 'Mione we really have to get ready for Mum and Dad's" She nodded then grasped his hand as they walked up the stairs together. They dressed in silence, Ron put on jeans and his Weasley jumper, as did Hermione. Rose and Hugo had one as well that they would also be wearing. It was a Weasley tradition that everyone wore their jumpers on Christmas Day at the burrow.

"Come on Ron, otherwise we will be late." Hermione said leaving their room "Come on kids, meet us at the tree!" She shouted down the corridor. They grouped at the tree, then Ron took Rose and Hermione took Hugo they turned on the spot and apparated to outside the burrow.

Together they walked in, then said their hellos to everyone. A lot of hugs and kisses were given out, Ron told the kids to go and play with their cousins. The day went very quickly, and before they knew it, it was dark outside. "We should really be going Mum" Ron said to his mum, "Hugo and Rosie are starting to get quite tired." Ron and Hermione kissed and hugged everybody good bye and then apparated home with Rose and Hugo.

"Pyjamas then bed." Hermione said to the kids, who didn't argue. They were knackered after all. Ron gave Ron a quick kiss then said "Can you please put them to bed?" He nodded gave her a quick kiss then went down the hall. Hermione then went into their bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed and lay down. She was even more tired than the kids. Ron came in a few minutes to find that his wife was fast asleep. He used magic to move the covers from under her and lay them over her. He lay down next to her and recalled to himself. _The best Christmas yet._


End file.
